Brother of the Sun and Moon
by deathleader
Summary: Don't you think it's strange we have never heard about Minato's other family? Disregards Chapter: 615 onwards Possible Naruto X Fem-Juubi JUUBI: NARUTO mentions of time travel, Shinobi world bashing M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there is is just a test to see if people want me to do the any ideas about this would help...thanks!**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

**"JUUBI SPEAK"**

**'JUUBI Thoughts'**

"Discord, you will never threaten anypony ever again, let this be known that you defeated by my younger sisters, you will never rise from your prison." Said a males' voice

"You honestly think that this is the end for me DO YOU it is merely a new beginning. But if I am to be defeated by the likes of you and your sisters I will take you with me!" yelled Discord "Take this you stupid pony I will take away your sisters happiness if it's the last thing I do." As Discord was saying this a huge ball of chaos magic appeared in his hand and then he through it at the male Alacorn just as the ball of magic was about to hit him his younger sisters Celestia and Luna came over the hill to see the end of the battle "Naruto No!" screamed both Celestia and Luna "I will see you on the other side soon… my little sisters "whispered Naruto

**pleases review thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1 Repost

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

**"JUUBI SPEAK"**

**'JUUBI Thoughts'**

"Discord, you will never threaten anypony ever again, let this be known that you defeated by my younger sisters, you will never rise from your prison." Said a males' voice

"You honestly think that this is the end for me DO YOU it is merely a new beginning. But if I am to be defeated by the likes of you and your sisters I will take you with me!" yelled Discord "Take this you stupid pony I will take away your sisters happiness if it's the last thing I do." As Discord was saying this a huge ball of chaos magic appeared in his hand and then he through it at the male Alacorn just as the ball of magic was about to hit him his younger sisters Celestia and Luna came over the hill to see the end of the battle "Naruto No!" screamed both Celestia and Luna "I will see you on the other side soon… my little sisters "whispered Naruto

XX-Page brake-XX

'Three years, I still can't believe that it has been three years since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, and I have gone for hero to villain in the eyes of the world. Everyone thinks that just because I gained Obito and Madara's eyes **(Obito right eye and Madara left eye)** at the end of the war people think I am going to do what there tried to do to the world with the moon eye plan. This world has abandoned me.' Thought Naruto

**'It's a good thing was got out of the village, before there got any funny ideas about me…oh that right you never told them how you got their eyes did you did you so there don't know about me DO THEY!' **The Juubi replied to Naruto 'oh what's your problem upset you lost in a battle of wills to me' Naruto antagonized the great being **'OH COME OFF IT YOU AND I BOTH KNOW IF IT WAS A FAIR FIGHT YOU WOULD LOSE…BIG TIME NARUTO' **the Juubi replied 'whatever you say my dear Luna kitsune' Naruto shot back. **'Oh…why do you do this to me Naru-kun?' **Asked Hitomi (Fem-Juubi) 'because I can, it seems like another squad is nearby do you think I should have some have some fun?' Naruto asked **'Yes but if there are your old friends please do show some restraint you and I both know that killing one of them will hurt them as well as you Hinata can't take another loss like that you can see she hasn't let go yet'** Hitomi replied 'fine…I will speak to you soon Hitomi' Naruto replied to her. After five minutes of waiting the teams sent out to find him arrived. "Well, well, well now what do we have here all of my old 'friends' come to try and kill me…well I can't say I'm surprised about that so this is what's left of the Konoha 10 and its allies it is such a shame that you have lost most jutsus after I took them from your library's you now have to teach them from master to student I have now mastered all the information held in the books and scrolls in the worlds libraries as well there forbidden scrolls I have achieved what Orochimaru never could and always wanted, all the knowledge in the world is mine everything and I bet you are wondering how I can use your clans knowledge without your Kekkei-genkai well do you really want to know how it happened, I got my new eyes well I will tell you I got what I have now after Madara and Obito started the extraction of Kurama from my body and I went into my mindscape one last time to him and this is what she said to me.

Xx- Flash Back-xX

**_"Naruto what are you here for you both know that we can't stop this. We will die here and you cannot do anything to stop it" Kurama said. "I came in here so I see you one last time because you are one of my friends and you have been through everything with me. You are the first friend true friend I ever had and I know what will happen to me if I survive this I will be tossed aside like the broken weapon I am to the world, you are the only one I trust with my life you and Hinata where the only people aside for the Ichiraku's who truly cared for me" Naruto replied "Naruto you don't have to die here" a voice called out in the mindscape. "Who is there why are you here!" Naruto replied then a light appeared out of nowhere and a figure came through the light then Naruto being the idiot he is yelled at the woman how had come out and said "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Now this as you can imagine made both Kurama and woman Very Upset "YOU IDIOT DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST YELLED AT! THAT THIS KAMI HERSELF AND YOU GO AND YELL AT HER!" Kurama yelled at Naruto palling at this revelation decided to do some damage control and flew to Kami's feet repeating I am so sorry over and over again an ugly look crossed her otherwise perfect face "you of all people should not bow to me… older brother…" Kami replied to Naruto "WHAT DO YOU MEEN OLDER BROTHER; you can't be my sister…can you?" _**


	3. AN

Well the poll is now closed and i will let people see the resoults now


End file.
